Lifeline
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Accelerator is doing a job, in the past he would gladly kill for fun, this time, it doesn't feel right anymore. Last Order stands behind him, her innocent has turned to ignorance and familiarity, and her worries have changed him.


**Lifeline  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So many. Lifeless. Dead. The ground soaked with their blood, guts and spit. It's been awhile since he last did this, since he last lost control, forgot the world around him and only moved on instinct. None of them stood a chance, he almost felt like laughing at the absurd thought. Silence occupied him, the wind brushed against his face and blood that soaked his shirt and skin, dripping from his finger tips, he didn't feel anything towards what he did. He was simply ordered to do it. No explanation, no say in the matter. He didn't even say no, he did what he was told. That was nothing new. But now, something was different, he remembered when he would kill the Misaka's, he felt thrill, needed, wanted, important. Now, these men in armored clothes, once holding guns that were intended for him were lying on the ground, no movement, no breath, no one was left behind and it he felt nothing towards it.<p>

Then something snapped him out of his thoughts, a sort of whistle and small taps against the ground. Puddles of blood forming around her new light blue sandals as Accelerator looked up to see who it was. Even though he already knew, his fingers curled into tight fists, more questions, more about why she was here, how she found him and how long she seen what he did. She didn't even look bothered by the deaths that surrounded them in the moonlight.

A smile graced her warm lips, her eyes wide as if enchanted by the bodies and the blood, the stink in the air was atrocious, not something a young girl should smell, nor see or at least witness. An ordinary girl would scream, faint or simply run. But this one, she seen a lot of carnage over the years, she wasn't new to it. He wanted to keep her innocent mind intact, but her innocence was gone a long time ago, all there was is ignorance and familiarity.

She waved her hand at him, "That's a lot of bodies, Misaka says while plugging Misaka's nose in disgust at the smell." She holds her nose, still smiling as she walks towards Accelerator who is clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles have turned white.

"What are you doing here, Last Order?" His voice tense, teeth gritted together. A few bodies surrounding him are pushed back and Last Order stopped walking.

She frowns at his reaction. "Misaka was worried for you, Misaka says sincerely." She looks down, dropping both hands to her sides.

_Worried? Why?_ Accelerator sighed, defeated by the young girl in front of him. His fingers uncurled and his body relaxed. He gazed at her sad expression and strolls to her. Last Orders glances up at Accelerator, still frowning, she wrinkles her nose, still affected by the smell.

"Sorry for making you worry, you should have stayed home. This isn't a place for young girls like you. Geez, look at the fucking sandals I bought you, ruined." He tsk'd, reaching for her hand which she gladly took with a wide smile on her lips.

"I wasn't here long, Misaka says half-honest as we leave the blood soaked battleground."

Accelerator rolled his eyes. "It's not a battleground... although it is blood soaked."

She looked up at him, he still wore the usual brooding expression, but what he doesn't realize is she was watching him the entire time and something was obviously different. "Misaka wants to know something about why you were standing so still after the battle, Misaka asked curiously."

Just a few minutes ago, those disdainful thoughts emerged, it almost hurt to breathe and he didn't want to voice his thoughts to her. But she stared at him with anticipation, her small hand holding onto his like a lifeline and he didn't want to know what will happen if he ever lets go. Will he get swallowed by the dark sea of endless killing and bloodshed, well his mind just forget about the warmth of her smile and her pleasant touch, the way she endlessly looks at him with such innocent. It almost makes him angry again, but he doesn't want that.

With a deep sigh, "Killing used to be a sport, a game, something I was actually really good at, I felt more important than anyone in this damn city... but things changed. I no longer feel that way." He didn't look at her, he stared ahead, remembering the path way to the road where he left his bike.

"Misaka wonders about that, is it Misaka's fault for your change of heart because you met Misaka, Misaka asked sadly." She looked away from him, staring at the ground, her hand slightly loosened and his heart thrummed, he gripped her hand and stopped her from walking, he bent down, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever think that again. Sure things changed when we met, but I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm glad I met you. I actually have something to live for, to strive for than I did before. I guess before you came into my life, I was empty." He shrugged, then a wide smile appeared on Last Orders face and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed, lifting her up and holding her, he continued walking down the road as she nuzzled his neck. "I love you too, Misaka declares with honest love."

He hummed, noticing his bike hiding behind a few bushes. The road to the abandoned area on the outskirts of the city was dark and ominous, that brought a question to his mind as he placed her back down on the ground. "Last Order, how did you get here?"

"Misaka called a cab right after you left and followed your transmitter around your neck, Misaka admits nervously." He reached up and touched the collar, it was connected to the Misaka Network, meaning it was connected to Last Order, of course she had full control of his power, vocals, movement, so it wasn't a surprise that she also had control over his whereabouts.

He sighed and walked to the hidden bike and pulled it out from the bushes. "Come on," He passed her a helmet. She runs to him and takes the helmet and places it around her head, then sits in front of him as he starts up the bike.

"Misaka grips the bars and urges you to hurry up, Misaka says excitedly." Accelerator rolled his eyes again and drives away into the night with Last Order, his lifeline to this cruel world.

**.**

**.**

_fin_

* * *

><p><em>an: I never wrote an Accelerator and Last Order story before. I thought about a few times, but didn't know where to begin. Accelerator and Last Order are my favorite in the Toaru story line thing. xD They're so adorable. :P  
><em>

_Anyway, the inspiration for this was a picture I spotted on Tumblr. It was Accelerator covered in blood, behind him were bodies and in front of him is Last Order. The first thing that came in my head was Accelerator asking, "What are you doing here, Last Order?" In a mean and tense voice, maybe sad and scared. _

_Yeah. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
